


Target Acquired

by BlackCanaryLover



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackCanaryLover/pseuds/BlackCanaryLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Laurel somehow acquire a cute kid. Oliver is not happy that said kid is in his lair. Thea is too delighted to go shopping for the tiny human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> Inspire in the last few photos of Laurel and Felicity with a bunch of kids in the beach.

Entering the new and improved Arrow cave made all of Oliver's muscles relax, this was where he was most comfortable and he was ready to go patrolling. He's coming here straight from the campaign site so needs to change and get ready. 

He can hear Felicity and Laurel talking but he can't see them. It's strange that Laurel is here earlier than him, something must has happen in her office for her to be out this early. He knows how committed she is to her day job. 

"Hi guys. What are you doing?" Oliver asks them and both of them get up and stand next to each other in an instant. He really surprise them.

The only thing separating him from them are the computers so he walks around until he can see them better. He's hoping neither of them are injured. That's when he sees it. Oliver is not imagining it, there are tiny fingers press against Laurels leg. Then, he sees eyes trying to peek through Laurels and Felicitys legs and a head full of curls. 

There is a kid in his liar. A kid. Not even baby Sara has enter the liar. But now there's one in it and he doesn't like it. They better have a good reason for this.

"There is kid in my liar" Oliver tells them 

"Technically is our liar so.. " Felicity stars while Laurel just looks at him with a raise eyebrow and remains silent. 

"I want an explanation, now" he pleas to them. He knows he never wins against them but he has to try at least.

He sees Laurel and Felicity looking at each other as if deciding who is going to break the news to him. Apparently Laurel is the chosen one. 

"Well, you see, this is a long story." 

"I have all night, guys. All night." 

\---------------------------------- early that afternoon -------------------------------------------------------------------

Laurel is in her office. Her day is going slow and she is hoping to leave early and have lunch in some other place than belly burger today. Her assistant decides to enter her office the moment she is getting ready to leave. 

"Sorry to bother you Laurel but Felicity is here." 

"You can let her in" Laurel is a little confused, why is Felicity here and why hasn't she called her. 

Laurel sees Felicity enter her office with a kid not any kid but she seems familiar. And that's when it clicks this, the little cute brown eye kid with the cutest curls ever, is the little girl Laurel and Felicity safe at the beach the other day. This tiny human is the cutest kid she's ever seem and if she remembers correctly her name is Isabella. They are walking hand in hand, Felicity is taking small steps so the 8 or 7 year old can keep up with her.

"Hey Laurel, this our my friend Isabella. Isabella you must remember Laurel right?" Felicity introduced them and Isabella puts her hand out for Laurel to shake it and Laurel is smitten with this polite kid. Isabella hasn't spoken yet but she's looking around her office with curious eyes so she shakes her hand.

"Nice to meet you again Isabella, you guys can sit anywhere. So, Felicity why are you visiting me?."

"Well I was leaving Palmer Tech when I saw Isabella." Felicity and the girl share a look and then Felicity starts again "Well, uhm, we got talking and she told me she is been foster by a couple and she really doesn't like them and because the orphanage closed she can not be move by SCPD. So I told her I had a friend who could help." 

Well, she is pretty sure Felicity is omitting a chunk of the story but this really worries her. She knows SC used to have a foster and adopting program that has been shut down for almost a year and if this girl is still here it's because the system has forgotten about her. This really makes her mad, she hates that system is so fucked it, there's not other word for it.

"Well, I do know someone in SCPD. I will check a few things but Isabella I need your last name birth date ok. Can you give them to me sweetie?" 

"My full name is Isabella Nevaeh Black and I am 7 years old. My birthday is May 10th" 

"Ok Isabella. I will look into some papers alright?"

"Can you really help me?" 

"I can Sweetie. Don't worry. Felicity can you help me with this please. She will be right back" she waits till Isabella accepts this and proceeds to leave her office with Felicity so she can asked her the most important question. 

"Felicity what's the real story here."

"Laurel, do you see that face. That cute little face, when I saw her again she was hiding in the parking lot of the Palmer Tech building and she has been for a couple of days apparently. She got so scared when she saw me that she fell down so I got around to help her, I invited her breakfast and when I was supposed to leave her at her house she refuse to go. She hasn't told me her address because she doesn't want to go to that house. They been starving her, I took her to a Belly Burger and she practically inhale her food. Laurel, I think she ran away and they didn't even care." 

"Jesus chris, I will kill them."

"Laurel, focus. We need to find her a new home."

"I will into her papers and the systems so I can send a police officer to that house. Go back to my office. If you guys need anything, you could called my assistant."

"Thank you Laurel" 

"Don't thank me yet babe" 

***

Angry is the only thing Laurel is feeling when she reads that Isabella has been in that house for a year and a half and nobody has done a checkout for her and her safety. Not even her last social worker. They have completely forgotten about her and that's why there's not even a notification for her running away. The funny thing is this couple keep receiving money from the government. How fucked up is that. 

Laurel sends a patrol officer to check and bring those negligent people into custody and then proceeds to ask for an emergency placement for Isabella. The DA office and the police department come up blank because they don't have any social workers so they will have to look for any foster parent that is still register in the system.

 

***

Back at her office, she can see Felicity in her computer, probably doing some upgrades to it and Isabella drawing in some white paper on her desk. 

"Felicity can I talk to you outside please." 

"I will be right back Bella" Felicity tells her and leaves her drawing.

"Tell me the good news first Laurel. Then you can go with the bad" Felicity asks her before she can say anything

"Well, good news is they will bring into custody and investigate Isabella's foster parents for their negligence and for not informing the right people about Isabella still been in their house." 

"And the bad news?". Felicity looks at her and Laurel really doesn't know how to tell her.

"Well, they don't know where Isabella should go today, because we don't have... " Felicity doesn't even let her finish before she is telling her that Bella can stay with her. 

"Well that is great because I had already put your name up as you seen to be the only register foster parent now in SC. So, when did you do it?."

"Don't even look at me like that Laurel. Your computer was right there and it need it upgrades and while they were getting ready I sign myself." 

"You hacked you way into become a foster parent and now you are. Congratulations Felicity." 

"Wait, wait. You are going to help right?."

"Well, of course. I will have to make sure you are doing a good job." 

"We still need to be able do our night thingy. How are we going to do our night thing with a kid." Her assistant is looking at them funny so she opens her door to her office and pushes Felicity inside. 

"We can still do our night activities. But first, who it's up for some food?" Isabella's is the first hand in the air and she instantly blushes but Felicity raises her hand too. 

"Well how about Belly Burgers." Says Felicity and Laurel really wants to protest but the huge smile Isabella is giving her makes her stay silent 

"Well, Belly Burger is it them." Says Felicity while making sure Isabella gets out of the chair safely. 

Laurel knows they still need to talk about a lot of things. Is this temporary or is going to be permanent?. She really doesn't know so she hopes Felicity has thought about it. 

They don't even think what to tell Oliver until he catches them in the Arrow cave. They had to take Isabella with them because they don't even know a babysitter in town and how could they leave her alone at Olivers and Felicity when they didn't even got a bed for her yet.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You guys adopted a kid" Oliver is getting a headache. 

"Oliver!" Both of them scream at him in synchronized harmony and how could they do that and not scare the kid?.

"Guys, really. Did you even thought where is she going to sleep." 

"For you information mister, we did. We have a great spare bedroom and Laurel bought a bed set online." He is confused, Felicity didn't even let her mom used that room and now they have a bed set. He hopes they got around to call someone to put it together.

"We just send Thea to buy sheets and towels and everything she is going to need until we find a more permanent solution" Laurel tells him 

They involve his sister in this. Of course they did. Now he knows where Thea spend her afternoon. He is not mad, he would have just like to have been informed of this before he stumbled into this totally blindsided. They are interrupted by a little voice. 

"Felicity. I really need to pee." Well Oliver can not denied that this kid is cute. 

"Oh, I forgot. Of course, let's go." Felicity stars walking but when she sees Isabella walking funny she carries her and stars walking faster. Isabella doesn't protest at been carry at all. Laurel was looking at them too and she seems to be having a hard time controlling her smile. 

"So what did you tell her when you brought her to the lair." 

"Ollie, come on. She is practically a baby, we told her its Felicitys office in Palmer tech." Oh, well. He hadn't think of that. Apparently Laurel can read his mind because she looks at him with one eyebrow raise as if tell him they are good with excuses unlike him.

Thea chooses that moment to enter the room with a lot of bags. 

"So where is she, you guys only send me a pic and I had to imagine what would she like so I got something things of everything in the store." He really hopes Thea is joking. 

"Show me" Laurel sounds too happy to be looking at kids clothes and then he has to turn around and look at her when she squeals over an red overall with the flash logo on it. This can be serious. When she sees her pull the flash pjs and grin at him he knows he is never going to hear the end of this. 

He really doesn't know what to think of this whole situation. He still hasn't told Felicity about Willian and now she has brought home a sweet kid that need their help. He only hopes that Isabella likes the flash as much as his son so when they need they can get be fast friends. That last thing wasn't a pun, really this is been a weird day.


End file.
